Matczyna miłość
by maszka
Summary: W obronie jedynego syna matka gotowa jest na wszystko.


**Matczyna miłość**  
tytuł oryginału: A Mother's Love  
autor: LariLee  
zgoda: jest

Kiedy był zdenerwowany, krążył po pokoju. Jak on nie cierpiał tej oznaki słabości. Jednak raz za razem podchodził do małego okna i wyglądał na ulicę lub wycierał dziurę w dywaniku leżącym przed kanapą.

Ona pojawi się tego wieczoru; czuł to w kościach. Zastanawiał się, czy znowu będzie płakać zaklinając go o pomoc, prosząc o ocalenie syna, błagając, jak gdyby był w stanie jej to dać.

Przez moment odpoczywał z głową opartą na chłodnej szybie. Znał swoje słabości; nikt nie był w stanie zrobić głupca z Severusa Snape'a, nawet on sam. Matczyna miłość, to przypomniało mu o jego własnej matce i o jej poświęceniu po śmieci męża – Mugola, człowieka, o którym Severus nie miał żadnych wspomnień.

Przemierzając mały pokój, Severus wspominał wszystkie chwile, gdy matka płakała i błagała brata o pomoc. Odrzuciła wszelkie oznaki dumy by jej syn był ubrany i nakarmiony; w końcu sprzedawała swoje ciało nieokrzesanym i niedomytym robotnikom. Jednak jeszcze przed otrzymaniem listu z Hogwartu w fabryce zaczęli obcinać godziny. Wraz ze spadkiem zarobków robotników „interes" jego matki też cierpiał.

Jeśli chciało się stworzyć coś wartościowego, to wyczarowywanie jedzenia wymagało olbrzymich wysiłków. Eileen Prince, nie będąca nigdy najpotężniejszą z czarownic, starała się jak mogła najlepiej, by stworzyć posiłki, które były częściowo magiczne, a częściowo prawdziwe. Jednak ubogie odżywianie widoczne było w ziemistej cerze Severusa i jego mizernej budowie. Magia mogła tylko częściowo przerabiać ubrania, chyba że było się wyjątkowo uzdolnionym w transmutacji. Nie dotyczyło to jednak Eileen, której jedynym powodem do dumy było stanowisko kapitana drużyny Gobstone przez trzy lata jej pobytu w Hogwarcie.

Wyglądając ponownie przez okno, zobaczył szczupłą, ciężko ubraną postać, która torowała sobie drogę przez słabo oświetloną ulicę. Severus westchnął głęboko. Była tylko jedna nadzieja, którą mógł dać tej kobiecie, a myśl o niej raniła głęboko jego duszę.

_Tylko w ostatecznym wypadku_, powiedział do siebie. _Tylko w ostateczności_. Z pewnością Dumbledore znalazłby sposób by wszystko naprawić. W końcu był on najpotężniejszym czarodziejem, jakiego Severus znał. Odwrócił się od okna, nieświadomie pocierając lewe przedramię. Nie chciał by wyglądało na to, że na nią czekał, więc otworzył książkę i położył ją na stole, stojącym obok fotela, przy lampce wina.

Poczuł słabe swędzenie wywołane zaklęciami ochronnymi, jakie nałożył na swoją posesję, jeśli zaniedbany, szeregowy dom można określić jako „posesję". Biorąc głęboki oddech, oczyścił swój umysł i zapanował nad emocjami.

Kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, szybko je otworzył i natychmiast wciągnął gościa do środka.

- Nie powinnaś tutaj przychodzić! - wysyczał, gdy delikatnie zamknął za nimi drzwi i popchnął ją na ścianę.

- Musiałam przyjść; wiesz o tym. - Jej ton byłby obojętny, gdyby tylko był trochę cichszy. Nie zdradzał bólu, jaki czuła z powodu jego ciasnego uścisku wokół nadgarstka ręki od różdżki. Jednakże oczy ujawniały jej ból, kiedy patrzył na nią przez kilka długich uderzeń serca. Mógł zobaczyć jej cierpienie i desperację, a gdyby przyjrzał się odrobinę uważniej, dostrzegłby...

_...wszystkie jej sekrety._

Nagle uwolnił ją i po kilku szybkich krokach znalazł się w fotelu. Usiadł, przybierając minę znudzonej obojętności, i uniósł kieliszek wina, nie oferując jej nic do picia.

Czarownica obserwowała go przez chwilę zanim zdjęła kaptur. Płaszcz miała ciągle na sobie, gdy podchodziła do kanapy i siadała na niej.  
- Ostatnim razem byłeś bardziej gościnny - lekko podsumowała.

- Ostatnim razem - odpowiedział drwiąco - nie miałem pojęcia czego chcesz; teraz wiem.

- Odmówisz mi pomocy? - Jej głos wyostrzył się i stał się równie przeszywający jak jego spojrzenie.

Severus wziął większy łyk elfickiego wina niż zalecałaby to etykieta.  
- Powinienem - wymamrotał do kieliszka. - Powinienem ci po prostu odmówić... złamać przysięgę... to prawdopodobnie jedyne wyjście z tego bałaganu.

- Severus, nie! - wykrzyknęła. - Wiesz jak bardzo cię potrzebujemy, jak bardzo _on_ liczy na ciebie. Wiem, ponieważ widziałam, jak bardzo _on_ polega na tobie - śpieszyła się by skończyć, gdy on potrząsał głową.

- Tak, ciągle gram drugie skrzypce przy ludziach jak twój mąż - zadrwił. - Ale teraz widzę, jak się cofa przed chronieniem ciebie... albo _twojego syna._

- Wiesz, że to nieprawda! - odpowiedziała ostro. - To tylko... ta ostatnia misja... - przerwała by spojrzeć na niego, kiedy prychnął.

- A tak, taka porażka jest rzadko nagradzana. Miał szczęście, że uszedł z życiem. - Severus zapatrzył się w wino, którym kręcił w kieliszku.

Gdy patrzyła na niego, zapadła cisza. Wreszcie się odezwała.  
- Chcę ocalić mojego syna - powiedziała powoli i bez emocji. - Wiem, że możesz mi pomóc. Proszę, Severus, proszę. Pomóż mi ochronić moje dziecko.

- Już ci powiedziałem, że zrobię co w mojej mocy. - Jego ton dorównał jej. Jednak zanim mógł się powstrzymać, wymruczał - Dlaczego przychodzisz do mnie, nie rozumiem. Twój mąż ufa –

- Ponieważ gdy chodzi o życie mojego dziecka, nikomu nie ufam - zapłakała. - Zrobię wszystko by mój chłopiec przeżył tę wojnę. Wszystko!

Lekko pochylił się na swoim miejscu  
- Wszystko? - zadrwił. - Przypuszczam, że przyjście tutaj jest podobne do zawierania układu z diabłem. - Pragnął ją rozzłościć, chciał by przeklinała, rzucała uroki i wściekała się. Cokolwiek, co powstrzymałoby go przed wypełnieniem Przysięgi, jaką jej złożył. Nawet jego śmierć byłaby w tych okolicznościach do przyjęcia.

Przez moment ogarnął spojrzeniem jej szczupłą sylwetkę.  
- Przespałabyś się ze mną sto razy? Zrobiłabyś dla mnie striptiz? Zostawiłabyś swojego męża z jego pieniędzmi i potęgą i związała się ze mną?

Opuściła głowę, jednak mógł zauważyć nagły rumieniec, jaki przebiegł po jej twarzy. W następnym momencie, gdy myślał, że zacznie rzucać uroki, naprężył się w oczekiwaniu.

- Czy właśnie tego pragniesz? - Jej odpowiedź była tak cicha, że Severus myślał, iż ją sobie tylko wyobraził, do momentu gdy wstała z gracją i zaczęła rozpinać płaszcz.

To był jeden z rzadkich momentów, który zastał Severusa Snape'a całkowicie oniemiałego. Z pewnością nie była to reakcja, jakiej oczekiwał. Nie ze strony tej dumnej wiedźmy stojącej przed nim.

- Wiem, że pragnąłeś mnie przez długi czas, Severusie - powiedziała miękko, kiedy ściągała płaszcz z ramion. - Więc raczej powinnam się tego spodziewać.

Wstał szybko i gwałtownie, jego twarz wykrzywiła się w drwinie.  
- A więc chcesz poświęcić życie dla swojego syna?

- Oddałabym wszystko by go chronić, wliczając w to własne życie. - Zrobiła krok do przodu i złapała jego ręce, jej płaszcz opadł na podłogę. - Nie rozumiesz, Severusie, ale on jest dzieckiem, które ja i mój mąż stworzyliśmy razem. Nie ma głębszej lub mocniejszej miłości niż matczyna. I zrobię wszystko by go ochronić. Wszystko. Rozumiesz to?

Dla niektórych kuszenie jest ćwiczeniem w niespełnieniu. Inni witają szansę, jaką przynosi kuszenie, szansę by zaprzeć się samego siebie w akcie odkupienia. Severus Snape zaliczał się do pierwszej z tych grup. Wiedział, że uczyni to, co było słuszne, ale nie musiał tego lubić.

Uwalniając jej ręce ze swoich, zrobił krok w stronę najbliższego regału z książkami i wyciągnął tom. Jak daleko sięgały księgi, ta jedna wydawała się być skromna; prosta, czarna oprawa z literami zatartymi przez czas. Zważył ją w dłoni, czuł Ciemność wydobywającą się ze stron. Myśl, że jest to decydujący moment, przeleciała przez jego umysł. Wszystko inne w życiu będzie rezultatem jego obecnego zachowania. W myślach nienawistnie przeklął siebie za znalezienie się w tej sytuacji.

Odwracając się, trzymał książkę w górze, jak gdyby sprawiało mu dziecinna przyjemność trzymanie jej poza jej zasięgiem.  
- Pocałuj mnie - zażądał.

Jej oczy były smutne, ale podeszła bliżej i podporządkowała się, przesuwając ręką po jego policzku zrobiła to. W jej pocałunku nie było wielkiej namiętności, ale mógł poczuć smak wdzięczności. Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że – bez względu na to, czego by zażądał w tym momencie – poddałaby się.

Odepchnął ją, gwałtownie przerywając pocałunek i wepchnął książkę w jej ręce.  
- Strona dwieście dziewięćdziesiąta czwarta - warknął. - To rytuał ochrony krwi. - Podniósł płaszcz z podłogi i przewiesił przez jej ramię. - Nie radziłbym dopuścić do tego, by jakiś Auror zobaczył tę księgę; jest zakazana od siedemnastego wieku.

Trzymała książkę i płaszcz patrząc na niego z otwartymi w zdumieniu ustami.  
- Sev— zaczęła, ale przerwał jej.

- Musisz już iść. I nie wolno ci wrócić. Dotrzymam przysięgi. Będę opiekował się twoim synem aż do śmierci. Nie sprawi mi to przyjemności, ale, jako iż _twój mąż,_ – zadrwił - wydaje się nie zdolny do jego ochrony, przypuszczam, że ja będę musiał to robić.

Wślizgnęła się w płaszcz, a on naciągnął kaptur nisko na jej twarz z delikatnością, która zaprzeczała jego cierpkim słowom.  
- Nie. Możesz. Wrócić - Severus powiedział delikatnie. - Masz moją Przysięgę, a teraz obiecuję ci, że jeśli uciekniesz się do tego rytuału, jeśli go kiedykolwiek wykonasz, zaopiekuję się nim.

Uśmiechając się przez łzy, wyszeptała:  
- Dziękuję, Severusie. Tyle ci zawdzięczam. Upewnię się, że pewnego dnia on dokładnie dowie się jak wiele jest ci winien.

- Ochrona krwi wymaga poświęcenia - ostrzegł odprowadzając ją do drzwi. - To ostateczność. Możliwe, że nie będzie działać. Jednak ukryj księgę przed swoim mężem. Nie chciałbym –

- Wiem, wiem. Uczynię to w ostateczności. Wiem, że James planuje kilka rzeczy. Może znikniemy na trochę. Ale dziękuję ci za to, Severusie.

Z tymi słowami Lily Evans Potter prześlizgnęła się przez drzwi i raz jeszcze zniknęła z życia Severusa.


End file.
